


The Mummy

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Eventual Romance, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Hinata as Rick O'Connell, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama as Evelyn, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Hinata Shouyou, hinakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: When Yamaguchi Tadashi finds something valuable and shows his foster brother, Kageyama Tobio, they both want to go and find out what it is. They hire Hinata Shouyou, the adventurer who doesn't take himself seriously.Only neither of them could realize what this would start. Certainly not a mummy who tries to raise his lover from the dead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> The Mummy is my favorite movie, even though the inaccuracies and bad CGI!!! So as I watched the movie once again and thought of KageHina in this situation! Hinata Shouyou as Rick O'Connell and Kageyama Tobio as Evelyn Carnahan! Oh yeah.
> 
> Of course, I will be changing some things and adding more KageHina moments so please enjoy!

**Thebes, Egypt 1293 B.C.**

Long ago in Thebes, Pharaoh Seti ruled Egypt. He was said to be a just ruler but rules with an iron fist. As one of his many rules, his favorite son Ahmose was off-limits. For he was born of his favorite wife, the only living child of her. The Prince Ahmose was said to be the most handsome man of all time, smart and cunning. His life was completely set out by his father, Pharaoh Seti.

But neither of them could account for Prince Ahmose falling in love.

Prince Ahmose fell in love with the High Priest Imhotep. At first, they shared longing looks before breaking Pharaoh Seti's law. Every night, they would meet up in High Priest Imhotep's place to make love to each other, sleep side by side and share their affections. And on that night, it was usual, Prince Ahmose would leave his room and go to High Priest Imhotep's place.

When they finally reached each other, they grabbed onto each other giving each other a passionate kiss. The High Priest Imhotep grabbed ahold of Prince Ahmose's shoulder, smearing the body paint in the process. Before they could get any farther, the doors burst opened revealing Pharaoh Seti. Prince Ahmose pushed High Priest Imhotep away, hoping to hide him from his father's view.

Pharaoh Seti opened the golden curtains, looking around before setting a confused gaze on Prince Ahmose. He raised one eyebrow.

"Ahmose? What are you doing here?" Pharaoh Seti asked him.

Before Ahmose could reply, his father's eye looked down at his shoulder. Ahmose looked over to find his body paint had been smeared.

"Who touched you?" Pharaoh Seti asked, angrily.

Ahmose eyes widen. Out of fear of being separated from his lover, Ahmose stabbed his father. Pharaoh let out a cry of pain, gripping ahold of his son with hurt eyes. From behind him, the High Priest Imhotep stabbed Pharaoh Seti. The two lovers murdered the Pharaoh in order to stay together. Yet, the Pharaoh's screams of pain were heard throughout the room. The Pharaoh's bodyguards were banging on the door, trying to burst in.

Imhotep grabbed his lover, wanting to take him with him. But the Prince knew someone had to stay behind. Ahmose grabbed his lover's face bringing them to kiss once again. Ahmose pushed Imhotep forward trying to make the High Priest flee.

"You must leave," Ahmose begged.

"No! I refuse to leave you behind." Imhotep said, tugging at Ahmose's hand.

"No," Ahmose shook his head. "Only you can bring people back from the dead! Please, my Love, you have to go!"

Ahmose pushed Imhotep again. This time Imhotep was grabbed by his followers, tugging the High Priest to follow him. His panicked eyes stared at his lover, Ahmose. Ahmose raised his dagger and stabbed himself in his heart. Imhotep let out a pained scream as he was dragged away from his now-dead lover.

Yet, he kept his promise to his lover and did everything to gather what they needed to bring Ahmose back to life. And they broke into Ahmose's tomb and stole his body for the ritual. Imhotep and his followers traveled to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. Imhotep was able to bring Ahmose's soul back from the Kingdom of the Dead but they were stopped by Pharaoh Seti's bodyguards, known as Medjai, releasing Ahmose's soul back to the dead. Separating the lovers once more.

As punishment for killing Pharaoh Seti and breaking the laws, the Medjai mummified the Imhotep's followers alive. But Imhotep was forced to endure the curse of Hom Dai, known as the worst of Egyptian curses. As a result, his tongue was cut out and Imhotep was buried alive with flesh-eating scarabs. His sarcophagus was buried at the feet of Anubis, the mummification god of Egypt. The Medjai later made a promise to keep Imhotep from returning life.

**Humunaptra, Egypt 1923 A.D.**

The adventurer, Hinata Shouyou kneeled behind the sandstone wall. His brown eyes looked forward staring at the army in front of him. His heart beats out of excitement and a grin crossed his face. Beside him, kneeled his thieving friend Beni, who did whatever benefitted himself. Suddenly, the commander of Hinata's army ran away from fear. Hinata followed him with an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like you got a promotion, Hinata," Beni clapped his shoulder.

Hinata snorted, "Looks like it."

He fixes the gun on his shoulder, "Ready men!" 

The army roared as a response.

The opposite army charged with their horses' guns and swords rising above their heads. Hinata shouted at his men to steady, to hold fire as their opposite army charged full force. Besides him, his thieving friend BEnny ran away from fear. Hinata called him a coward before shouting at his men to fire. Gunshots filled his ears and men from both sides fell to the sand.

Hinata jumped up to his feet, shooting until his barrel was empty. He cursed then tossed his guns at the men coming towards him. His empty guns didn't do anything but annoy his attackers. Hinata figured this was time for him to run so he did! The short man ran away from his attackers, waving his arms wildly in hopes that would scare his attackers away from him. It didn't.

He turned right, jumping over a short crumbling wall and landed in front of a tall dog-headed man statue. He pressed himself against the statue looking for something to defend himself. But his attackers in front of stopped with widened eyes. The horses raised on their hind legs, kicking their front legs before turning around to race away. Hinata stood there shocked about what just happen.

The sand beneath his feet started to shake. A deep voice chanted in another language around him. That alone was enough to scare Hinata to run away. He didn't see the face screaming in agony from behind him. His feet just took him away from Humunaptra, far away from him.

No one seemed to take notice of a group of men, the Medjai, standing on the cliff above them. They were dressed in black robes, sitting on horses staring down at Hinata. The leader pushed his glasses up. His golden-brown eyes followed Hinata with a frown.

"Should we follow him, Tsukishima?" One of the men asked.

"No," Tsukishima shook his head. "The desert will take care of him."

**Cairo, Egypt 1926 A.D.**

Three years passed leading to today. A librarian, Kageyama Tobio, mumbled to himself as he put the books away. He stopped when he saw a book of Thutmose was in his pile. Kageyama sighed, annoyed by people's lack of skill of reading because they would know Thutmose goes with the TH books. Kageyama looked behind him to find the shelf for TH books. A huff and putting the other books on the shelf in front of him.

He grabbed ahold of the ladder with one hand and reached out to put the Thutmose book on the correct shelf. Only he didn't have the arm length. to reach the shelf beside him. The ladder underneath him shifted, causing Kageyama's heart to slam at the bottom of his stomach. He cursed silently to himself as if the slightest movement would cause him to fall bust his neck. 

Then it was as if his life was a _Three Stooges_ movie his foster father is obsessed with. The ladder beneath him shuffled and spun around. Suddenly, he moved forward and his body weight caused the shelf in front of him to knock over. Kageyama let out a scream as he fell off the ladder, landing on his bum. His bum exploded in pain as he watched the scene in front of him. The shelves fell over like they were dominos. Kageyama pulled himself to his feet and covered his mouth. The final bookshelf fell beside him, he took off his glasses and allow his hands to twitch in front of his chest.

"Oops," Kageyama muttered to himself.

The door behind him slammed open. Kageyama jumped and spun around to find his employer, Ukai Keishin staring at the scene with wide eyes. His dyed blonde hair pushed back with a thin black headband. Ukai's brown eyes looked over at Kageyama, a defeated sigh left his mouth. Ukai put his hands on his hips.

"Tell me why," Ukai groaned. "I keep you around again?"

"Uh," Kageyama put his glasses back on. "I can read and write Ancient Egyptian not to mention I know how to read and write Heirgyphics! And speak the language also! And," He put his hands on his hips. "I'm the damn best librarian ever to exist!"

Ukai sighed, "Uh, no. Your parents were my best supporters. And your foster parents give me to live! So clean this up, please!"

Kageyama nodded.

Ukai walked away muttering to himself. Kageyama rubbed his forehead, cursing himself for having a _Three Stooges_ moment when a noise made him jump. His eyebrows furrowed together before following the sound. He walked inside the room full of Ancient Egyptian artifacts and other goodies. He grabbed one of the lit torches on the wall, setting it out in front of him to light his way. A noise was heard in one of the open sarcophagi in the middle of the room. Kageyama set the torch on the wall and made his way towards the sarcophagi. 

"Hello?" Kageyama said out loud.

His pale hands grabbed the edge of the sarcophagi but before he could look over. The plastic mummy was raised up letting out a loud roar. Kageyama screamed and jumped back. He grabbed his chest. Soon after the scare, laughter filled the room. Kageyama glared as his foster brother sat up afterward laughing loudly. Yamaguchi Tadashi pointed at Kageyama before laughing once more. 

Yamaguchi's brown hair was messy, his many freckles were being covered by red cheeks and brown eyes dotting with tears from the laughter. Kageyama put his hands on his hips, glaring at him. Yamaguchi sighed as he leaned against the plastic mummy.

"You should've seen your face, Kages!" Yamaguchi snorted.

"Oh shut up!" Kageyama snapped. "Besides, don't you respect the dead?"

"Of course I do. I just never give up the opportunity to scare you."

"What a wonderful life goal you have, Yamaguchi," Kageyama held out his hand. "Now get out of there before you to piss off Ukai."

"Uh oh, what did you do?" Yamaguchi asked as Kageyama helped him to his feet.

Kageyama told Yamaguchi of his library shelf domino incident. As expected, his foster brother laughed once again. Kageyama rolled his eyes and took a seat on the bench behind him. Yamaguchi looked over at him, smiling. He took notice of Kageyama's mood because he gasped and took a seat next to him. His leather bag was set on his lap and he opened it taking out something.

He set the circular metal in Kageyama's hands. It was a brassy octagon with Egyptian Hieroglyphics on top. Kageyama looked over at Yamaguchi before examining the key between his hands. He spun it around to see all the angles around it.

"Where did you get this?" Kageyama asked him.

"I knicked it off my friend a while back. He wasn't using it and well I need money. Otherwise, I will never scare you again." Yamaguchi sighed. "So, worth anything?"

Kageyama twisted the top allowing something to fall out of it. His dark blue eyes widened before reaching down to grab the paper. He opened the folded paper revealing a detailed ma. Both Yamaguchi and Kageyama gasped. Together, the foster-brothers grabbed at the ends putting it between them. Kageyama's eyes scanned the map but one name caught his attention.

 _Hamunaptra_. 

"The City of the Dead," Kageyama breathed.

"Wait," Yamaguchi shook his head in disbelief. "You mean the place where Pharaohs and their sons were buried? The place full of wealth?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe that guy found this map?"

"We have to tell Ukai," Kageyama jumped to his feet. "Then when we find Humanaptra they have to take me seriously! They won't see me as the orphan boy of the Kageyama family. And you, you can get your own wealth! No longer have to use the Yamaguchi family wealth."

Yamaguchi looked at him, "I'm always down for an adventure but no thank you? I almost lost my hand for that thing!"

"Thank you!" Kageyama grabbed Yamaguchi's hand. "Come on, we have to tell him!"

Yamaguchi had no time to debate with his foster-brother because he was dragged behind him. They both reached Ukai's office and slammed open the door. Ukai looked up from his desk eyebrow raised. Kageyama pressed his lips together. His hand tightens around the map. 

"I know you didn't finish cleaning the library that quick," Ukai broke the silence.

"Uh, no," Kageyama shook his head. "But look what Yamaguchi found! A real map, I mean it's completely real. The hieroglyphics are correct and the paper feels just like the maps in your collection."

Ukai blinked, "Oh really?"

"Yes! My father taught me how to tell fakes from anything. I know this is real."

Kageyama passed him the map. Both Yamaguchi and Kageyama crowded Ukai, who was looking at the map. Kageyama took notice of the flinch Ukai did. So he knows it's real, Kageyama thought. Ukai looked at the map, his brown eyes traced over it. He looked down to see Hamunaptra staring at him. Ukai glanced over to find Kageyama is pacing around the room now, trying to convince Ukai to fund their trip. Then he glanced towards Yamaguchi who was looking at Kageyama. With a quick motion, he set the bottom corner where Humanaptra was and set it on fire.

"No!" Kageyama leaped forward.

Ukai dropped the map on the floor. Yamaguchi and Kageyama patted the map before the fire could spread. A flood of disappointed filled Kageyama when he saw half the map was now burned. Ukai folded his hands over his mouth to cover his frown. 

"I'm sorry," Ukai said. "I have butterfingers."

"I know a guy, Kages," Yamaguchi whispered. "Follow me."

**Cairo Prison, Egypt 1926 A.D.**

It took two full days before reaching the prison which held Yamaguchi's 'friend'. It sorta bothers Kageyama how much he put that into quotation marks but he didn't say anything. They were allowed in the prison to met up with the person. Kageyama fixed his glasses before walking beside Yamaguchi. They were lead to standing in front of a cage.

"Your friend is in here?" Kageyama asked him.

"Yes," Yamaguchi nodded. "But he might be mad at me."

"Why's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Kageyama wanted to question him farther but the guards opened the door speaking Egyptian loudly and shoving someone outside. He was a short man with long tangled orange hair hanging over his shoulders with a tangled beard too match. He was covered in dirt and his clothes are stained. He was kicked down to his knees, looking up at Yamaguchi and Kageyama with wild brown eyes. A smirk crossed his face.

"Yamaguchi?" The prisoner laughed. "When did you get back?"

"Had to scare my brother," Yamaguchi jerked his head towards Kageyama.

"Ah! The famous Kageyama Tobio," The prisoner looked over at Kageyama. "What's up, Hot Stuff?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming you want something from dear ole me?" He asked.

"Yes," Kageyama snapped. "Yamaguchi stole something from you."

"That he did."

"There was a map inside that puzzle piece," Kageyama gulped. "A map to Hamunaptra." 

"Oh," The prisoner sighed. "Come closer."

Kageyama did so. But he motioned his finger for Kageyama to come closer. Again, Kageyama did so. The prisoner stared at him with an intense look. Then he reached out, grabbing Kageyama's chin and pulled him into a quick kiss. Kageyama's eyes widen as the prisoner was jerked back by the guards. 

"Want to get to Hamunaptra? Then get me out of here!" The prisoner hissed.

Kageyama covered his lips.

"Oh, man! Hinata gots the guts!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Where's the main boss, Yamaguchi?" Kageyama ignored his blushing cheeks.

"Yup, let's go find Gad Hassan." 

They were taken to the head boss. Gad Hassan, who looked at them with a bored expression. Kageyama didn't like how his eyes scanned Kageyama as if he was a piece of meat but he had to get that prisoner Hinata. He knows the way to Hamunaptra and that means Kageyama has to save him. But he wasn't going to whore himself out for the dirty prisoner. He raced over to Gad.

He heard the prison cheer which took his attention away from Gad. Kageyama looked over to find Hinata was standing on a stage with a noose above his head. That made Kageyama grab at Gad, pulling the man to face him.

"I'll pay you 1,000 yen for that prisoner!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"I'll pay 1,000 yen for him to hang," Gad replied laughing.

"2,000!"

"Hang him!" Gad yelled, ignoring Kageyama.

"No!" Kageyama shouted grabbing the railings. 

Hinata fell from the floor but somehow the fall didn't break his neck. Kageyama sighed out of relief as Gad complained.

"Great!" Gad sighed. "Now we have to wait."

"You have to let him go," Kageyama told him.

"And why?"

"He knows the way to Hamunaptra."

That made Gad's eyebrow raised.

"And if you let him live, you'll get . . . ten percent." Kageyama said, quickly.

"Fifty percent," Gad snapped.

"Twenty percent."

"Forty percent."

"Thirty perfect!"

"Twenty-five percent!"

"Deal!" Kageyama shouted. "Now cut him down!"

Gad cursed before telling them to cut Hinata free. Kageyama gasped out of relief and slumped against the railings. Hinata hit the ground gasping for the lost air. Yamaguchi whistled from the intensity before. He clapped Kageyama's back to give him support. 

_That prisoner owes me big time_ , Kageyama thought.

**Giza Port, Egypt 1926 A.D.**

Yamaguchi gave Hinata some money to clean up and to get a taxi to meet them at Giza Port. Kageyama was looking at the map once more, scanning to see if he could find ways to overlook the burnt area. Yamaguchi was eating something as he walked beside Kageyama. Kageyama could feel the hat threatening to fly away but he was to engross at the map, he didn't need his hat that bad. 

A gust of wind hit them, making the map fly against Kageyma's chest and his hat to fly off. He spun around to find Hinata holding the hat. Hinata looked like a brand new person. His beard was gone, and so was his long tangled orange hair. Now it was shorter and somewhat tamed. Gone was his stained, dirty prisoner clothes and replaced by a white button-up shirt, a blue hanker-scarf tied around his neck, brown cargo pants with brown boots. On his chest, he wore a leather gun holster with two pistols inside. 

"You look great, man!" Yamaguchi told him.

"Thanks," Hinata smiled. "You guys don't look too bad yourself."

Hinata passed Kageyama his hat who took it greedily. They all climbed on the boat putting their things in their shared room. Kageyama stayed in the room while Yamaguchi and Hinata went to the deck. Yamaguchi told him he was going to gamble for fun and Hinata wanted to watch him fail. Kageyama looked over the puzzle piece, running his fingers over the carved hieroglyphics. 

"What are you?" Kageyama asked it.

After some time, Kageyama figures he needs some fresh air. He stood up and walked outside, taking a book with him for light reading. Kageyama found a space behind the shop near the camels. He smiled towards the camels before taking a seat. He opened his book and started to read. The sound of the river filled his ears as he flipped through the pages. By the time he was at the climax of the book, something slammed down on the table causing him to jerk. He looked over to find Hinata smiling.

"Sorry," Hinata chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"The only that scares about you are your manners," Kageyama said.

"You can call Hinata, ya know? It'll be quiet off to be called 'you' the entire time."

Kageyama shrugged, "What are these for?"

On top of the table laid out a wrap full of bullets, knives and gun parts. He looked over to see Hinata fixing one of his pistols with bullets. Kageyama reached out to pick up one of the strange pieces, a metal hook.

"Believe it or not," Hinata snorted. "Pirates are around here. They go after people of high class because they are easy targets."

"Easy targets?" Kageyama asked him.

"Yup! I can easily pickpocket ya."

"So why don't you?"

Hinata smirked, "I could never rob someone who looks so beautiful as you."

"Oh shut up," Kageyama snapped. 

Hinata laughed.

"Uh," Kageyama felt his face redden. "By the way, why did you kiss me?"

"Well," Hinata shrugged. "I was going to die so I figured why not?"

Kageyama gasped as he stood up. Without thinking, he threw the metal hook at Hinata before storming away. Hinata raised his eyebrows out of confusion. He turned around with his hands tossed up in the air.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hinata called after him.

He watched as Kageyama stomped towards the camels. Who called out to him causing the tallboy to stop. Hinata wanted to ask again but he saw someone hiding behind several boxes. He got up to walk towards the boxes, sure enough, there was someone there and he knew who. Beni, his good ole sleazy friend. Hinata grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed him against the boxes with a gun pointed towards his chest.

"Hello Beni," Hinata smiled. "Long time no see."

Beni chuckled nervously, "Hinata! You lived!"

"Yup. Now give me one good reason not to shot you!"

"Think of my children!"

"You don't have kids."

"Well," Beni tilted his head to the side. "One day I might."

Hinata sighed but punched him in the face. Beni fell to the floor with a strangled cry. Hinata spun his pistol around before shoving it inside his leather hostler. He leaned against the boxes as Beni stood up to his feet. Beni rubbed his cheek, the bruise already forming. They both stood side by side. Hinata looked over to find Kageyama petting a camel with a small smile across his face. Beni followed his gaze before nodding.

"Oh," Beni gasped. "You've always had more balls than brains."

Hinata glared at Beni, "Oh, shut up."

"What? It's true."

\---

Kageyama finally pulled himself away from the camels so he could go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for them, a day spent riding camels is facing them. He slipped in his pajama pants and a silk robe. He can put on a shirt later. Kageyama grabbed his unfinished book to read, trying to find more information about Hamunaptra. But his mind slipped back to the rough kiss Hinata gave him.

"Oh," Kageyama hit his forehead. "Stop being a stupid boy for a moment. You're on an adventure to prove people wrong."

He walked towards the mirror to look at his appearance. His straight black hair framing his pale skin. His silk robe covered his toned arms only showing off his toned stomach. Kageyama reached out to grab the brush running it quickly through his hair. Anything to keep his thoughts away from the rough kiss. After all, it meant nothing to Hinata so he shouldn't dwell on that thought.

Kageyama set the brush down sighing to himself. Suddenly, a crash echoed throughout his room. He turned around to see three people running in wearing black robes. A scream left his mouth, he threw his brush towards one of the men, hitting the person in the eye. He went to grab something else but he was grabbed fr behind. Another scream left his mouth as he tried to kick behind there.

There is no way he going to die before he reaches Hamunaptra. 

"Where's the key?" One of the pirates asked him.

Kageyama ignored him as he grabbed one of the candles and stabbed the person behind him. He felt his wrist being tugged forward. Kageyama was standing behind Hinata who was shooting at the other pirates. Hinata shouted for them to go and grabbed Kageyama's hand running them out of the room. When they reached the middle of the hall, Kageyama stopped walking.

"The map!" Kageyama turned around to get the map.

"Nope," Hinata grabbed his waist. "I remember where to go. I'll be the map."

Hinata pulled Kageyama with him. They rushed past the other pirates and passengers on the boat. Hinata made sure to punch anyone trying to attack them and used his bullets. When they reached near the front, Hinata realized he was out of bullets. He stopped to refill the barrel pushing Kageyama against the wall. Kageyama watched as Hinata completely focused on refilling, slowly bullets were shooting towards Hinata lining up to his head. Kageyama moves Hinata at the last moment, his head was where the final bullet was.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. He pointed behind him to shoot the attacker. They both stared at each other, a sense of connection passed through them. Behind Kageyama, flames exposed causing half of the boat to be set on fire. Hinata's eyes widened once again and grabbed Kageyama's hand, running to the side of the boat.

"You can swim right?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes, when the time calls for it," Kageyama replied.

"Well," Hinata picked Kageyama in a bridal style, lifting him over the railing. "The time calls for it!"

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

Hinata didn't reply instead he tossed Kageyama into the river below. Kageyama gasped as he swam upwards. He called Hinata names that would have ended him with soap in his mouth. The freezing waters pricked at his skin, he turned to find the shore. Once he spotted the shore, Kageyama made his way to the shore.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, ran out of the cabins holding onto his leather bag. He looked around the boat for Kageyama or Hinata. Instead, he was greeted with a sight of Western-style Americans shooting ahead of them, cheering and yehawing. Yamaguchi shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Americans," Yamaguchi sighed, disappointed.

He saw someone on fire running towards him. He moved to dodged but he saw his puzzle piece in his hands. Yamaguchi leaped forward to grab the puzzle piece. The blazed man chased after him but Yamaguchi shoved him into the river below. Yamaguchi turned around to see more of the pirates running towards him. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something but one of Western-style Americans shot them.

Yamaguchi saluted them, "Americans! Good show!"

He then jumped in the water, holding onto the puzzle piece. Yamaguchi surfaced as he gasped for air. Hinata landed beside him, they both gave each other grins. Kageyama called out their names, waving them over. The two males swam over to Kageyama. Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama who had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering. Yamaguchi felt bad because his jacket of soaking wet so he could offer it to him.

"I bet you regret those PJs." Yamaguchi tried to joke.

"Just because I'm freezing doesn't mean I can't hit you," Kageyama snapped.

"HEY HINATA!" Someone shouted.

They all turned to find a short, skinny man waving his hand with a grin.

"Guess who has all the horses!?" He asked.

"HEY BENI!" Hinata showed back, arms spread out. "Guess who's on the wrong side of the river!"

Beni grin dropped.

"Why does that matter?" Kageyama asked him.

"We made a bet," Yamaguchi replied, smirking.

"But you suck at bets, Yamaguchi."

"Rude!" Yamaguchi pushed him. "No, but you'll like this bet."

"Why?" 

"We made a bet to see who can reach Hamunaptra first," His smirk turned into a grin. "The winner gets to pick first dig site."

Kageyama's eyes widen, "Really?"

Yamaguchi nodded.

Hinata spun back around, "Alright, I'll build a fire and we'll head out in the morning.

"No!" Kageyama said.

"No?" Hinata repeated. "We can't move tonight, Kageyama. All of our supplies are on the burning ship, our clothes are soaked and you're wearing PJs!"

"Did you just hear what Yamaguchi said if you guys win? First pick at a dig site. That could be really helpful," Kageyama walked forward. "We have to move tonight."

Hinata looked to Yamaguchi for help.

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders, "He will walk there all night, ya know. Once I've seen him walk the entire city of Cairo just for a special gallon of milk. Took him all day and gave him serve sunburn but he got the milk in the end."

"You're no help right now," Hinata told him.

"Never said I was."

Hinata looked at Kageyama who was giving a serious look. His arms were crossed, bottom lip jutted out. Kageyama was ready to fight Hinata if he denied him. Hinata sighed as he rubbed his forehead. 

"Alright," Hinata said. "But first, we need to find some camels and new clothes for you. Luckily I know a place."

A smile crossed Kageyama's face. Hinata felt his face turn red from the sight. He motioned for them to follow him. 

It took all night to reach the nearby village but they made it. Yamaguchi handed Kageyama some money before sending him off to find clothes. Hinata and Yamaguchi were able to get three camels for a good price. They brought the camels to the front of the village waiting for Kageyama to appear. Hinata looked back to find a brand new site of Kageyama, who looks dashing in his new clothing.

He wore fitted white pants, brown knee-high boots, and a black tank-top and a sheer black button-up. Hinata's hands tighten on the reigns and his mouth went dry. As if it wasn't enough, Kageyama gave a smile towards them. Yamaguchi looked over at Hinata, snorting.

"This should be a good time to tell you," Yamaguchi whispered. "Kageyama loves sheer clothing. He gets it from his birth mother."

Hinata cleared his throat, "T-thanks."

Kageyama walked over with one of the camels pressing its nose against him. Kageyama snorted as he pets its head. Hinata helped Kageyama onto his camel before climbing on his own. Hinata led them towards Hamunaptra warning them it will be a long trip. Neither of them replied which Hinata took as they weren't going to complain. 

Hours passed as they rode across the desert. It was sundown when Kageyama fell forward on his camel sleeping, Yamaguchi also fell asleep but sitting upwards. Hinata looked to the side, looking down at Kageyama. A small smile crosses his face. At this light, Kageyama looks young and it's rather nice to see Kageyama's face frown free. He forced himself to look away from Kageyama.

Finally, the sun was about to rise so he quickly woke up his traveling companions. Kageyama rubbed his eyes as he looked around. Nothing caught his eye, it was just desert sand in front of him. Kageyama turned to snap at Hinata but the other group appeared with Beni leading them. Hinata glanced at Kageyama.

"Just wait for it," Hinata told him.

Kageyama turned back to the desert sand. Once the sun raised from behind the sand dunes, the haze shifted into a city. Kageyama's eyes widened when the city finally appeared. Yamaguchi shouted for them to go starting the race to Hamunaptra. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other before racing. For a brief moment, the two forget it was a race between everyone there. Instead, it was a race between the two. They pushed their camels to go fast as they could go. At the same time, they passed through the gates of Hamunaptra.

A smile was shared between the two. It was strange because Kageyama would be snappy if he tied with something but wasn't. It felt nice for someone to take something seriously as he would. He knew this was going to happen again and again between the two. Kageyama couldn't wait for that to happen again. Hinata jumped off the camel, the helped Kageyama down. 

Hinata grabbed ahold of Kageyama's arms. They both looked at each other, grinning with a slight blush across their face. Kageyama took note of how warm Hinata's hands were against his arms. They felt strangely comfortably on is arms. Their look was interrupted by Yamaguchi running towards them cheering. He pulled Kageyama into a side hug. 

"You know what this means, Kages?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"We get first pick!" Kageyama exclaimed.

With that, Kageyama leads them towards the statue of Anubis. Hinata looked up at the statue with narrowed his eyes. He couldn't help how but think back to the day he heard the strange chanting. He turned to overlook at Kageyama. For the past hour, Kageyama has been messing with strange mirrors. Every now and then he told Yamaguchi how to position the mirror. Kageyama then told them to get inside the chamber.

"What are those mirrors for?" Hinata asked, holding his arms out to catch Kageyama.

"You'll see," Kageyama said once Hinata caught him. 

Kageyama walked to the side and moved something. Suddenly, the chamber was filled with light. The black-haired boy turned towards Hinata with a grin. Hinata nodded towards him shocked from what he saw. Kageyama looked away to see the chamber around them. Slowly, he pointed out everything around them, getting excited by the artifacts around them.

Hinata looked at him in amazement, seeing how nerdy Kageyama could get. Finally, Kageyama stopped walking. He looked down at his feet, kicking some sand watching it fall between the cracks. He furrowed his eyebrows together and kneeled down. He swiped some sand to the side, again, watching it fall between the cracks.

"What's wrong, Kages?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"Something's below us," Kageyama replied.

"Wanna check it out?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded, "Yes."

He looked across from him to see the feet of Anubis. It must have fallen through the sand within time. They found the chamber below, which was empty and full of sand. But Kageyama noted right above them looked to be something. He looked around for their supplies that Hinata stole for them. Hinata was stood on the chair, due to him having more muscle mass than the rest of them, and had to dig in front of them.

"You really think something is up there?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yes," Kageyama nodded. "I can feel it."

"Oh yeah? All I feel is sand hitting my face!" Hinata grumbled.

"It means you're working," Kageyama said.

"Such a pretty face but foul mouth," Hinata sighed. "Do you always talk down to your men?"

"I won't be afraid to hit you even if you're on the chair."

"I'm working, I'm working," Hinata waved him off. "Just trust me, Hot Stuff."

Kageyama rolled his eyes again at the comment.

Hinata hit the surface above them but he hit a soft spot of the ceiling causing something to move. He jumped onto his feet and pulled Yamaguchi and Kageyama behind him. Suddenly, a black sarcophagus hit the ground. All three of them looked at black sarcophagus with wide eyes. Hinata looked over at Kageyama.

"Told you to trust me," Hinata said.

"Oh hush up," Kageyama grumbled.

Kageyama walked over to the black sarcophagus with a slight frown. He didn't like the writing on it. He ran his fingers across it.

"This one has no name," Kageyama said. 

"It also looks plain," Yamaguchi said. "He must have been purposely buried without a name."

"Why is that so strange?" Hinata asked them.

"In Ancient Egypt," Kageyama looked at him. "The Afterlife was a goal. A privilege once you pass away. The way to enter in was your name. If you had your name, your heart would be weighed by Anubis. Whoever this person was, he must have been a horrible person."

"How bad?"

"He must've gone against the Pharaoh himself."

Hinata clicked his tongue, "Shall we open this bad boy up?"

After setting the sarcophagus against the wall, Hinata had the crowbar to open the top. Kageyama chewed on his thumb as he watched the scene before him. Hinata looked over at Kageyama then stabbed the crowbar underneath the top. With a huge push, he popped the top of the sarcophagus off. Due to the sudden movement, a mummy fell forward scaring all three of them.

"Why does it look like that?" Hinata asked them.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama. "It's still wet."

"I dunno," Kageyama shook his head. "But it looks to be still decomposing."

"I can't believe someone who looks so hot knows that," Hinata said in disbelief.

Kageyama glared at him as a response.

"Woah, look at the lid," Hinata said.

They all looked down to find scratches on the lid. 

"He was buried alive," Yamaguchi whispered.

"Then he really pissed off the Pharaoh," Hinata said.

"There's something written on here," Kageyama pointed at the word. "'Death is only the beginning'."

"That's not a cheery message," Hinata looked around. "Where's my gun?"

"Why are you going to shot it?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"If he moves, yes!" Hinata exclaimed.

\---

When night arrived, the three males were sitting around a fire. Kageyama was staring down at the fire. Yamaguchi handed him a protein bar to eat which Kageyama took gladly. Beside him, sat Hinata who was refilling his pistols. Kageyama glanced over to see the fire reflect against Hinata's face. Hinata looked over giving him a small smile. Before anyone could say anything, their camp was raided by the Medjai. 

"Keep there and stay here," Hinata told them as he passed them a rifle.

Hinata then got to his feet and rushed towards the fight. Kageyama got to his feet to follow.

"Where are you going?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"To help!" Kageyama shouted back.

"You don't even know how to shot a gun, Kages!"

That didn't stop Kageyama from racing forward. Around them, there were black cloaked people riding horses and swords raised towards them. Kageyama spun around with the rifle against his chest. He shot towards the incoming person but the kick threw him to the ground. On the other side, Hinata was shooting his pistols fighting them. He hit them off their horses with random boards and scared the horses away from him. 

Hinata spun around to met with someone. There stood a tallboy with strange tattoos on his face. He pushed the glasses up but it didn't help the plain expression on his face. He glared down at Hinata, his sword hanging by his side. 

"You should not be here." The boy said. "This place is cursed, no place for mere treasure hunters. If you do not leave my tomorrow, my men and I will kill the ones who linger."

Hinata narrowed his eyes.

The tallboy called for them to leave. Just as they came, they left leaving behind a destroyed camp. Hinata sheathed his pistols before looking around. His eyes landed on the fallen Kageyama. He raced over to help Kageyama to his feet. Hinata pushed the rifle away, looking at Kageyama who was now covered with dirt.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes, yes," Kageyama replied.

Hinata lightly grabbed Kageyama's face, turning to the side to see if any wounds were on his face. Another stare passed between each other. Hinata's hands slowly fell onto Kageyama's waist. Yamaguchi called out for them, they both turned to look at their friend. Hinata's hands still stayed on Kageyama's hips. 

"What did we get into?" Hinata asked no one.

The next day was spent checking out the lid to see if there were any more clues. Once night fell, Kageyama found himself walking by the opposing leader. He stopped walking when he took note of the strange shape at the front of the book. It matched the puzzle piece when opened. Then the opposing leader said the magic word.

"I think I need kind of key," He muttered to himself.

 _Key?_ Kageyama asked himself. That's what the pirate said to him. Is the puzzle piece a key? Kageyama quickly rushed back to the group. 

Kageyama sat between Hinata and Yamaguchi to show them his findings. He held his hand out to show flesh-eating scarabs.

"Look what I've found inside his sarcophagus," Kageyama said to them. "They're known as flesh-eating scarabs."

"Wait, are you saying they were put with him and ate him alive?" Hinata asked.

"Very slowly," 

"Again," Hinata asked. "How can someone be so hot but know about this?"

"You have an interesting type, Hinata," Yamaguchi laughed.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

Later on, Kageyama waited until the people around him are asleep. Once the moon was high above him, he raced back to the opposing leader to steal the book. He brought the book back to his campfire. Kageyama set the book down on the small chairs then he raced to Yamaguchi's bag for the puzzle piece. He opened the puzzle piece and put it on the strange lock.

"That's called stealing," Hinata sang.

"No," Kageyama turned back. "It's called borrowing."

"Oh really?"

"Only you two steal."

Hinata said, "And yet I can't steal your heart. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "Must be extremely frustrating."

He turned the key allowing the book to be unlocked. He gasped when he opened the cover. Hinata stood by his side, looking over his shoulder. Kageyama frowned when he read through the lines.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"This isn't the Amun-Ra book," Kageyama said. "This is Anubis' book."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, Amun-Ra book is the Book of Life. Anubis' book is Book of the Dead."

"Big difference."

Kageyama looked down at the pages but Hinata's hand grabbed at Kageyama's shoulder.

"Wait, are you sure you want to read from this?" Hinata asked him.

"It's only a book, Hinata," Kageyama rolled his eyes. "What harm can from a book."

Hinata shrugged his shoulders.

Kageyama looked back at the book and read out a line, " _Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei._ "

He went on causing something strange to happen throughout the temple. Suddenly, the opposing group leader sitting up screaming for her to stop. Both Kageyama and Hinata looked at him. A loud whine pierced through the air. Hinata looked around and saw a large group of locusts coming straight for them. Hinata shouted for Yamaguchi to wake up. He grabbed both of them and raced into the temple. 

They ran away from the locusts as fast as they could. Once they reached an empty chamber, the ground beneath started to shake. They all looked forward to finding thousands of beetles racing towards them. 

"Move!" Hinata shouted.

They race forward once more. Kageyama pointed towards the stairs hoping it would lead them up and far away from the beetles. Hinata grabbed Kageyama and tossed him across to land on a landing. Kageyama pressed against the wall, his heart slamming against his chest. Hinata looked over ready to jump over to protect Kageyama. But the wall behind Kageyama gave out.

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata shouted as Kageyama fell backward.

Kageyama felt himself fall against the sand. He sat up, brushing the sand out of his face and hair. Kageyama looked around but there was barely any light. Then he heard a moan from across him. Kageyama looked over to see a man holding his eyes. The black-haired boy's eyes widened out of horror. 

"Oi," Kageyama said in a shaky voice. "You're one of the American's, right?"

"My eyes! He took my eyes!" The guy shouted.

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but an incoming noise filled his ears. A strange crackling noise filled his ears, with a slight groaning to follow. Kageyama looked over to see the most horrific sight he has ever seen before. It was a rotting corpse, with two fresh eyeballs and staring down at Kageyama. Then it hit him, it was the mummy they discovered two days ago. Without thinking, Kageyama screamed when the mummy reached out to him.

A part of him prayed that Hinata or Yamaguchi heard him so they could come and recuse him. Kageyama was frozen in fear, staring at the rotting mummy. His hands pressed flat against the wall behind him. He looked over at the American.

"Please," Kageyama breathed. "Help me."

He knew he sounded weak but he was terrified. Anyone would if there was a mummy in front of them. The mummy followed Kageyama's gaze then back to Kageyama. The American started to say something garbled and broken English that Kageyama couldn't understand. He looked back at the mummy who showed Kageyama a brand new tongue. Kageyama wanted to scream again but he couldn't. Instead, he stared at the mummy with wide eyes.

" _Kadeesh pharos Ahmose._ " The mummy hissed out.

Kageyama shuddered.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, grabbing at Kageyama. "We gotta go!"

The mummy roared gathering Hinata's attention.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" Yamaguchi shouted as he ran in.

Without thinking, Hinata roared at the mummy very loudly.

Then without missing a beat, the mummy roared back.

Both Kageyama and Hinata flinched but Hinata took out his pistol and shot the mummy until his barrel runs empty. Hinata then snatches Kageyama and ran forward. Everyone soon followed, stepping on each other's heels to run away. once they all reached out the outside, there stood Tsukishima and the rest of the Medjai. Tsukishima glared at them.

"I told you all to leave or greet death today," Tsukishima warned. "You refused, and you have killed us all. You have released the creature that we feared more than 4,000 years."

"Dude, relax," Hinata waved his pistol. "I got him."

"No, you didn't. No mortal weapons can harm this creature."

"Are we talking about the same creature? The big, bad roaring smelling guy?" 

Tsukishima sighed out of annoyance.

Then some of the Medjai brought out the man from the chamber. Kageyama realized it was the same man from the room with him. His eyes widened when he saw the result. The man eye sockets were empty, he was garbling again but Kageyama knew why this time. The mummy took his tongue. Without thinking, he grabbed Hinata's arm out of fear. What if they are still in the chamber and this was a wishful dream?

"What did you do to him!" One of the Americans, Daniels, shouted.

"Bastards," Seethed the other.

"We did nothing to him," Tsukishima snapped. "We saved him! Took him away long before that creature could finish what he started. Now you should all leave, quickly, before he finishes you all."

"So," Yamaguchi waved one of his hands. "You're not going to kill us?"

Kageyama elbowed him.

"Take our camels and leave," Tsukishima said. "We have to hunt him down thanks to you."

Hinata didn't waste much time when he dragged Kageyama to the camels. He lifted Kageyama on his camel and refilled his guns. Kageyama looked down as if he wanted to protest but Tsukishima stopped them all. They all turned back as Tsukishima looked at them.

"Know this," Tsukishima said. "This creature will be coming for all of you. He has to finish the curse. Until he does, he will never eat, never sleep, and he will never stop."

They all watch him jump inside the chamber. 

"Such a nice man," Yamaguchi tried to ease the tension.

**Cairo, Egypt 1926 A.D.**

Hinata threw Kageyama's suitcase on the bed, "I thought you said you don't believe in all those hocus pocus!"

"Yes, but having an encounter with a 4,000 mummy tends to change that belief," Kageyama stated.

Hinata started to pack Kageyama's things but every time he set something inside, Kageyama was right behind unpacking it.

"No way!" Hinata exclaimed. "We're out the door down the hall then we're gone."

"No, we're not."

"Oh yes, we are!"

"We can't, Hinata! We woke him up and so we have to try and stop him."

"We?!" Hinata asked in disbelief. "What we? I didn't read the book, you did! And when I tried to tell you, you said 'what harms comes from a book'. I warned you not to read it."

"Okay, fine," Kageyama huffed. "I woke him up . . . and I intend on stopping him."

"You? How?! You heard the angry-looking man, no mortal weapon can harm him."

Kageyama grabbed one of the stacks of books, "Then I'll have to find an immortal one."

Hinata frowned.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arms, "That book said, once the creature is reborn, his curse will spread as his strength grows. His curse will grow, infecting the people until the whole world is destroyed!"

"Yeah, so? Is that my problem?" Hinata asked.

"It's _everybody's_ problem!"

"Listen, Hot Stuff," Hinata stared Kageyama in the eyes. "I'm glad that you save my life and all but when I signed on this wasn't apart of the contract. Our contract was, I take you to Hamunaptra and back, and I did. End of job, end of the story, and contract terminated."

Kageyama's eyes showed hurt, "That's all I am to you? A contract?"

"You can either tag along with me," Hinata gulped. "Or you can stay around and play around with that rotting mummy."

"I'm staying!!"

Hinata pushed him away, "Fine!"

With that Hinata stomped away from him and slammed the door behind him. He made his way to the courtyard when he stopped. A part of him wanted to go back and apologize but someone caught his eye. Beni. Beni was looking around panicked and he was standing with someone else, a hooded man. Hinata pressed his lips together. He marched over to Beni wanting answers.

"Beni? Where did you run off too?" Hinata asked him.

"I run off to?" He asked, pointing his finger towards Hinata. "You left me! You left me in the desert to rot."

"Sorry," Hinata wanted to change the subject. He gestured towards the hooded figure. "Who's this?"

"This is Prince Imhotep," Beni smirked. "High Priest of Osiris."

"What's up?" Hinata held his hand out.

Prince Imhotep jerked backward causing Hinata to raise his eyebrow, confused.

"Ah, the Prince doesn't like to be touched. It's a silly little Eastern superstition, Hinata." Beni quickly said.

"I understand," Hinata waved his hands. 

"Prince Imhotep has come to help Mister Burns, the poor American, I feel as if it was my fault."

"Huh, you're feeling guilt, Beni? Never would have thought," Hinata sighed. "Hope you help the poor fellow. He'll need it. See y'all around."

Hinata walked away from them. He made his way towards the bar for a drink. He needs to keep his mind off of what happened. The short male sat down on the hair, pouring himself a drink. Then his conversation with Kageyama popped up in his head. He wanted to think of everything else but that. Why can't he think of anything else? But the hurt look Kageyama gave him, it broke Hinata's heart all over again.

Yamaguchi appeared next to him, smiling at him, "Uh oh. Did the new lovebirds get into a fight?"

Hinata pressed his lips together.

Yamaguchi grabbed the shot glass and raised it, "Well they say when your facing death you have to drink."

"Who says that?" Hinata asked him.

"Me."

Hinata snorted.

The other Americans, Henderson and Daniels, walked over for drinks. All of them poured their own shot glasses. They toasted their drinks and raised for a sip. But it was a worried, metallic taste filled their mouths. One by one, everyone spits out their drinks. All of them looked in horror at their drinks.

"Man, that taste like . . . like," Henderson sputtered.

"Blood," Hinata finished.

They all shared nervous looks.

"'And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood'," Yamaguchi said.

Hinata thought back to the hooded figure with Beni, "He's here."

"Who's here?" Yamaguchi asked him.

"The mummy! He's here!" Hinata rushed towards the doors. "I gotta find Kageyama."

Meanwhile, Kageyama was walking in the courtyard looking down at his book. He knows here has to be something here to help him. He has to fix what he has done. A loud booming noise echoed throughout the sky. Kageyama jumped and looked up. To his horror, he watched as the sky rained hail and fire. He felt himself being pulled back and slamming into a corner. Kageyama looked over to see Hinata huffing.

"It's here!" Hinata shouted. "The mummy, it's here!'

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked him.

Hinata blinked then motioned to the sky, "Pretty sure!"

Suddenly, the hail and fire stopped making the two look around. Then a blood-curdling scream replaced the sound. With that, they raced up to the stairs and followed the scream. A servant ran out of the room, screaming as she covered her face. Kageyama and Hinata ran in with Yamaguchi and the other Americans behind them. The mummy stood there, looking down at a mummified man.

Hinata and the others put out their guns, pointing towards the mummy. The mummy shifted in appearance, no longer was he the rotting corpse now he was regenerating. His skin grew over his bones, leaving behind only a few parts of him not covered. He was bald and tan-skinned. The mummy eyes scanned the group landed on Kageyama. 

"Oi, look away creep!" Hinata exclaimed.

The group started to shoot at the mummy, who screeched in return. The mummy raised his hand, swiping them to the side. Now only Kageyama stood across the mummy. Kageyama pressed himself against the wall as the mummy walked towards him. Hinata tried to untangle himself from the group but he couldn't move in time. The mummy reached out his hand, brushing against Kageyama's face. 

" _You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal._ " The mummy rasped.

The mummy leaned down as if to kiss Kageyama. Once his lips hovered over Kageyama, a loud piano key played through the room. Everyone looked over to find a simple white cat, running along with the keys. The cat turned and hissed at them. The mummy reacted, screaming and making himself disappeared into a sand tornado. Only leaving behind the frightened group and shriveled up human.

Kageyama looked down at the shriveled up human as he touched his face. Then he turned around to run towards someone where else.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked him.

"I know someone who can help," Kageyama replied.

They all followed Kageyama to Museum of Antiquities, Kageyama's old workplace. Once they rounded the corner they saw Ukai talking to Tsukishima. Everyone looked at each other before Hinata drew his gun, he pushed Kageyama behind him. 

"Hello Kageyama and others," Ukai nodded.

"What is he doing here?" Kageyama pointed towards Tsukishima.

"Do you really want to know or do you wanna shot us?" Ukai asked.

"I'm down to know," Yamaguchi said as he put his gun away.

Ukai leaned against the desk behind him, "We are apart of an ancient secret society known as the Medjai and our secret mission was passed down over generations. For over 4,000 years we have guarded Hamunaptra so no one could release the High Priest Imhotep."

"But thanks to you guys, we have failed," Tsukishima sighed.

"You're not welcome," Yamaguchi said.

"Alright," Hinata rubbed his face. "You guys are apart of a secret group making sure that mummy doesn't come back to life. And that big, bad, ugly mummy was afraid of the cat. Why a cat?"

"Cats are protesters of the underworld," Ukai said. "Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Once that happens he won't fear anything."

"And you know how that will happen?" Daniels, the American. "He has to kill everyone who opened that chest!"

"I tell you to leave," Tsukishima grumbled.

Ukai put his hand up, "Yes, the creature will try everything to regenerate. Then he will try to resurrect the one he loved for more than 4,000 years."

"Ahmose," Kageyama said.

Tsukishima and Ukai looked at him with wide eyes.

"Back at Hamunaptra, I saw him walking around and he called me Ahmose. Then back at Mr. Burns's room he tried to kiss me." Kageyama said his face burning.

"It's because you read from the Book," Ukai frowned. "He has chosen you to be the human sacrifice for Ahmose's resurrection."

Hinata fist clenched.

Yamaguchi gulped, "That's not good at all."

"The moon of Osiris is tonight," Tsukishima looked up at the moon. "It will begin tonight."

\---

Everyone was inside a room now. Kageyama was pacing the room trying to think of a plan. Yamaguchi poured himself a glass of water and one for Kageyama. Finally, Kageyama turned to face the group. He took note of Hinata pressing his folded hands over his mouth, eyebrows furrowed together. 

"Alright," Kageyama cleared his throat. "Who opened the chest?"

"Well uh, it was Burns, Henderson and that Egyptologist fella," Daniels replied.

Hinata grumbled, "And Beni?"

"He was the smart one," Henderson sighed. "He ran away."

"Sounds like him." Hinata snorted.

"And the Egyptologist?" Yamaguchi asked.

"He ran away as soon as we got here," Daniels replied.

"Then we have to bring him back here," Kageyama said. "He has the book meaning we can read more about it. Find ways to bring the mummy down."

Hinata stood up, "Alright, Kageyama you stay here and the Americans are with me."

Everyone argued with him. Hinata looked over, his eyes locking with Kageyama's. Kageyama was glaring at him, waving his hands. He was angry about Hinata leaving behind once more. 

"You're not leaving me behind! I started this mess and I will fix it!" Kageyama shouted.

That made Hinata move. He walked forward, grabbing Kageyama swinging him over his shoulder. Kageyama started to hit Hinata's shoulder and demanding him to put him down. Hinata ignored him and tossed Kageyama on the bed. Hinata rushed out of the room, slamming the doors shut then locked them. Kageyama banged on the doors demanding to be let out. Hinata turned towards Daniels, holding out a key.

"No one is allowed in or out. If you guys leave this door alone, I'll shoot you myself, got it?" Hinata asked as Daniels nodded nervously. "Let's go, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi sighed, "Good luck you two. Kageyama isn't going to like this."

\---

Hinata and Yamaguchi were greeted to Beni trashing the room. The room was being trashed by Beni. Full of anger and fear about Kageyama, Hinata stormed over grabbing Beni by the throat and slammed him against the wall. With a quick motion, a knife was pressed against Beni's throat.

"Whatcha looking for, Beni?" Hinata asked him.

"N-nothing," Beni lied.

Hinata pressed the knife harder against Beni's throat.

"I would tell him," Yamaguchi nodded. "He's not happy at the moment."

"The Book!" Beni cried. "I'm looking for the Book."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"He needs it to bring Ahmose back to life," Beni smirked. "And he needs Kageyama."

None of them had time to say anything because Beni kneed Hinata in the crotch. Hinata let go with a pained groan. Beni jumped out the window landing somewhere. Yamaguchi hissed as he looked out the window. Hinata followed him looking outside the window. A scream echoed throughout the city. Then more screams followed with a sound of buzzing. Yamaguchi and Hinata's eyes widened when they saw thousands of flies flying their way. They slammed the windows shut, pressing themselves against the window.

"He found the Egyptologist," Hinata cursed. "Two more to go."

"And then he will be after, Kages," Yamaguchi said.

\---

Back at the room, Kageyama gave up after an hour when he realized no one was going to let him out. And he exhausted himself until he falls asleep on the bed. But outside the room, there sat the Americans, Henderson and Daniels. They both were shaking and tapping their feet out of nervousness. Finally, Daniels couldn't take it anymore. He stood up to his feet to get some drinks for Henderson and him.

The room was eerily quiet making Henderson nervous. He wanted nothing more than Daniels to come back or for Kageyama to bang against the door. Sadly, none of those happened. So he got up to pace around the room to make some kind of noise. A rustling in the curtains earned Henderson's attention. He turned around with his gun out but it wasn't in time. The mummy was there and took away his life force. Henderson dropped to the ground, shriveled up like Burns and the Egyptologist.

The mummy looked over to the bedroom door. He made his way and tried to open it, finding it locked. A smirk crossed his face as he turned himself into sand so he could fit through the keyhole. Once he formed back into himself, he saw Kageyama sleeping on the bed. He walked over slowly and silently so no sound could wake him up. Imhotep reached out to lightly press his fingertips against Kageyama's cheek.

"Ahmose," Imhotep whispered.

Imhotep leaned down and kissed Kageyama. Slowly, the mouth around Imhotep decayed causing Kageyama to wake up. Kageyama's eyes widened as he pushed Imhotep away. A scream left Kageyama's mouth. Imhotep grabbed Kageyama's wrist, tugging Kageyama closer to him. Another scream left Kageyama's mouth. Suddenly, the doors were slammed open.

"Oi! Get away from my man, pal," Hinata snapped.

Imhotep glared at Hinata.

"Guess what I got?" Hinata asked.

Hinata showed him the cat causing Imhotep to react badly. Imhotep let out a horrified scream then turned around and turned into a sand tornado. Imhotep flew out the window leaving them all in shock. Hinata raced over to help Kageyama on his feet. Kageyama wipes his mouth out of disgust as Yamaguchi threw him a shirt. Kageyama put on the shirt, he looked over at Hinata with a blushing face.

"You called me you man?" Kageyama asked him.

"What?" Hinata's face burned bright red. "Oh yeah, that was um . . . a figure of speech?"

Kageyama blinked, "Wait? Were you jealous?"

"W-what? Me jealous over that thing? No way," Hinata shook his head. "No way! You've seen his face right? There's no way you're attracted to that."

"As glad I am about you two finally recognizing this tension," Yamaguchi sighed. "We gotta get over to Ukai like now!"

\---

"Last month I came across an inscription that talked about the Book of the Dead," Kageyama said as they raced up the stairs.

"The book from Hamunaptra?" Daniels asked.

"Yes," Yamaguchi huffed. "Keep up, Daniels."

"I completely ignored the inscription because it spoke about bringing people back from the dead. Something I was unwilling to believe." Kageyama said.

"Well, I hope you believe it now," Hinata said.

"Cause he's going to use to bring his boyfriend back," Yamaguchi said.

"And if he succeeds, the two of them will bring the end of the world," Tsukishima said.

They turned for another flight of stairs.

Ukai sighed, "Right now, Imhotep is taunting us. He's showing off."

Kageyama reached the display and opened it. He started to read over it grumbling to himself.

"I'm going to start the car," Yamaguchi said. "Daniels, you're covering me."

"What are we looking for, Kageyama?" Ukai asked, kneeling down to help read.

"I was thinking," Kageyama said. "If the Book of the Dead could bring people to life then perhaps the golden Book of Life can return them to the underworld."

"That's good thinking, kid," Ukai said.

"Wait but where do we find it?" Hinata asked them.

Kageyama's finger topped at an inscription, "It's inside the Statue of Horus!"

"That's not too far away from the Statue of Anubis," Tsukishima said.

"Wait we have to go back?" Hinata asked.

"To kill the creature?" Tsukishima shot ba kat him. "Yes."

Hinata wanted to argue but a crowd chanting stopped him. They all looked outside the window to see Imhotep leading an army of people covered in boils. Hinata grabbed Kageyama and pulled him behind him. They all rushed to the car where Yamaguchi waved at them. Kageyama was pushed between Yamaguchi and Hinata. Yamaguchi pressed the gas and they were off.

But that didn't stop the crowds chasing after them. Hoards of them grabbed at the car, trying to pull them out. Hinata pushed and punched some away from them while Kageyama covered Yamaguchi. From behind them, Daniels was pulled off, Hinata tried to reach over to grab him but he was gone. Hinata's eyes widened when he saw Imhotep formed in front of Daniels. 

Yamaguchi made a sharp turn but lost control. The car flipped over, throwing everyone out and they landed on the ground. Hinata didn't waste a second pulling Kageyama to his feet and looked around for a way out. Tsukishima pulled out his handgun ready to strike while Ukai took Tsukishima's sword. Hinata quickly took out a stick of dynamite from his boot and lit a match. Then they saw Imhotep was fully formed in front of them. He was muscular, tall and young. Imhotep looked the way he did when he died.

"He's not bad looking," Kageyama said.

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

Hinata looked at Kageyama with shock. The match burned his fingers causing him to drop it. He was about to light another one when Imhotep said something.

" _Kootash dai na._ " Imhotep hissed.

"Take his hand," Beni stepped through, translating for the others. "And he will spare the others."

Kageyama gasped. He looked down at Imhotep's outstretch hand then around at the crowd. It was bloodthirsty and could easily kill them if Imhotep commanded it. He looked over at his foster brother, Yamaguchi who was finding a way out. He looked towards Tsukishima and Ukai who were glaring at Imhotep ready to give up their lives. Then he finally looked at Hinata. Who had his arm out in front of Kageyama.

"Any bright ideas?" Kageyama asked Hinata.

"Trying to think," Hinata replied.

That was the answer Kageyama was afraid to hear. Then slowly, he reached out a shaky hand and hover over Imhotep. Hinata and Yamaguchi tried to go after him but had to be restrained. 

"Don't do it, Kageyama," Hinata pleaded.

"We have no other way," Kageyama said.

Kageyama put his hand over Imhotep, who instantly wrapped his around. He pulled Kageyama closer, using his other hand to brush Kageymaa's face. Kageyama gulped as Hinata called out his name. Kageyama turned back finding Hinata pointing a gun towards them. Kageyama gave him a small smile. A way to calm both of them down but failing.

"You better think of a plan," Kageyama's voice cracked. "'Cause when I turn into a mummy, you're the first person I'm coming after."

Hinata gritted his teeth together.

" _Pared oos,_ " Imhotep hissed.

"No!" Kageyama shouted.

Beni smiled, "Kill them."

A sand tornado wrapped around Kageyama and Beni. Hinata tried to break free from Tsukishima's grasp but he couldn't. All Hinata could do was scream out Kageyama's name. The hoard of people crowed towards them and Tsukishima finally let go of Hinata. Without thinking or feeling, Hinata ripped open the manhole and shoved Yamaguchi inside. He looked over at Ukai and Tsukishima with pained eyes.

"You three go!" Ukai exclaimed. "Stop Imhotep and save Kageyama."

Ukai charged into the hoard with his sword raised. Hinata let out a breath before jumping in after Tsukishima. They closed the manhole and heard Ukai fight until his death. All three of them ran until they reached an empty alleyway. Hinata leaned against the wall, gripping his pants and squeezing his eyes shut. He wants to scream but he couldn't. He let Kageyama go so easily.

Hinata didn't have time to apologize to Kageyam for making him think they were just a contract. Hinata wanted to tell him they were more than that. He would also tell him that, yes, he was jealous that he ugly, smelly rotting mummy kissed him! Hinata would tell him anything Kageyama wanted to hear. All he wanted to be Kageyama back. To be back by his side, so Hinata could annoy him and spend the rest of their lives together.

"We have to get him back," Hinata hissed.

"I'm with you partner," Yamaguchi nodded. "No one gets to touch my brother like that and gets away with it. Imhotep isn't even approved by me!"

"Do you know where they are taking him?" Hinata asked Tsukishima.

"Hamnaptra," Tsukishima said. "To perform the ritual."

"Ritual? What ritual again?" Yamaguchi asked.

"The one to bring Ahmose back to life."

Yamaguchi sighed, "Okay but how do we get back to Hamunaptra?"

"I know someone," Hinata said.

**Hamunaptra, Egpyt 1926 A.D.**

Kageyama fell against the sand face first. He pushed himself up to his knees and sputtered out the sand, ruffling the sand out of his hair. He looked across to see Hamunaptra once again. He gulped then turned behind him. There stood Imhotep staring down at Hamunaptra. Kageyama got to his feet, looking around for something to slow them down. But a loud sound got his attention.

He looked up to find an airplane flying their way. Hinata's cheers were heard along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi screaming for dear life. Kageyama's mouth dropped as he saw his foster-brother and Tsukishima were tied to the wings of the plane. Though a part of him was relieved due to them coming to his recuse. He dared himself to smile and whispered Hinata's name.

Imhotep looked over at Kageyama, a look of jealousy crossed his face. Then Imhotep let out an inhuman scream as he swiped his hand to the left. Kageyama watched in horror as the sand raised at unbelievable heights, turning into a wave chasing after the plane. The wave gathered the plane in its trap then tumbled it around. It was going to kill them if Kageyama didn't do something.

Then with sheer desperation to save Yamaguchi and Hinata, he grabbed Imhotep's face and pulled him into a kiss. He turns them around so he could watch the wave disappear. Kageyama pulled away with a loud breath of relief. Imhotep turned around with anger written across his face. But Kageyama's proud smile turned into fear when he watches the plane crash into the dunes.

"No!" Kageyama shouted.

\---

Hinata rolled out of the crash, groaning from the impact. He heard Kageyama's shout echoed through the sand dunes. That was what made him push himself to his feet. Hinata looked around at their crash site. His brown eyes saw Tsukishima standing up, taking off the black cloak revealing a simple outfit underneath. Yamaguchi was still strapped to the plane wing. Hinata rushed over to get Yamaguchi off the plane wing.

They tried to say something to each other but the plane started to sink into the sand. Tsukishima pulled the two back before they sunk into the sand. Hinata groaned as he realized how money he needs to pay off the plane. But he can worry about that later. He turned to the others.

"Alright, what does this Horus guy look like?" Hinata asked them.

"A man with a falcon head," Yamaguchi said.

"Alright," Hinata huffed. "Let's get that book."

\---

Kageyama was tugged by Imhotep into a cavern. He glared at Imhotep wanting to tell him off but he heard Yamaguchi and Hinata's loud voice. A sense of hope fills his chest hearing their voices before being replaced by annoyance. _Don't they know how to be quiet_ , he snapped. Kageyama was thrown onto the ground, he caught himself on his arms. Kageyama turned to snap at Imhotep but stopped when he saw Imhotep opening the Book.

Imhotep spoke a spell causing two bodies to rise from the ground. Kageyama gripped at the sand as if it was going to do something. Then Imhotep said those two words that brought an icy cold feeling wash over him.

" _Kill them!_ " Imhotep hissed.

\---

They found the Horus statue within a knick of time, what took them a long time was the digging. Hinata wanted to confront the Ancients who dug so deep. Finally, Yamaguchi found the box. They quickly pulled it out and tried to take off the lid. When a strange, hissing noise echoed through the chamber. Yamaguchi looked over to Hinata and mouthed _'what was that_ ' before they got their answer.

Mummies started to walk inside and break through the sandy floor. Hinata again waned to confront the Ancients who buried their dead here! He grabbed his gun out and tossed one to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi held the book close to his chest, looking for an exit. Tsukishima and Hinata started to shot their guns, hitting the mummies hoping to take them down.

But they were becoming overwhelmed. Many more mummies were coming to attack them and no way out. Tsukishima looked at them then back to Hinata.

"Go take down the creature and save the boy!" He shouted.

Hinata nodded.

Tsukishima let out a battle cry before charging into the crowd of mummies. Hinata gave him one last look before taking out a stick of dynamite and set a match on fire, he tossed it towards the wall. The wall exploded creating a wall. Hinata grabbed Yamaguchi by the shirt and ran forward. He put all his trust in Tsukishima to keep those mummies at bay. 

Right now, he has to save Kageyama.

\---

Kageyama wondered why his life all suddenly went downhill. He's starting to blame that Thusmoe book. If it was never in the wrong pile then perhaps he wouldn't create that big mess and Yamaguchi wouldn't have tried to make him feel better. Then again, he wouldn't meet Hinata. Sure the boy could be annoying and doesn't have manners but he still wouldn't change a thing. 

Well, maybe one thing, being chained up against a rock. 

Beni walked inside with his grin, "Imhotep has asked for your heart."

"That's nice," Kageyama sighed. "But I already gave it away to an orange-haired idiot."

"Oh, that's not all he asked for," Beni chuckled. "He also wants your entire body for Ahmose. After all, you are the human sacrifice."

Kageyama's eyes widen. 

Beni grabbed him and tried to drag him forward. Kageyama screamed and kicked at Beni but no use. He was already brought in front of Imhotep, who was grinning at him. Kageyama spits at Imhotep not caring if that was going to bring his death. Imhotep glared down at him as he grabbed Kageyama by the arms. He lifted the black-haired boy in the air. Once again, Kageyama screamed and kick but it did no use.

He was chained to the altar below him. Kageyama struggled against the chains trying to loosen them. But something was placed next to him, Kageyama looked over to see a mummified corpse. His eyes widened not enjoying it. Imhotep opened the Book and started to chant. Kageyama's chest was rising rapidly and unevenly. Imhotep chant went on, his mummified priests were chanting along with him.

On Kageyama's right, a dark black shadow raised from the watery pits. It flew over Kageyama and hovered over the mummy next to him. The dark black shadow dropped inside the mummy. The mummy twitched and moved. Kageyama watched in horror as the mummy opened its mouth. The mummy turned to the side looking at Kageyama, the mummy let out an inhuman screech at him. Above Kageyama stood Imhotep with an ancient sacrificial knife.

" _Now_ ," Imhotep hissed. " _With your death, my love and I will be invincible!_ "

Imhotep was ready to plunge it into Kageyama's chest. Kageyama struggled against the chains trying to break free. His dark blue eyes stared at the knife, his heart slamming against his chest. Kageyama was about to scream but someone beat him to it.

"KAGES!" Yamaguchi shouted. "We got a book!"

"Great!" Kageyama snapped. "Now get me out of here!

From behind them, Hinata sneaked up grabbing a sword from the statue. He crept along keeping the sword down by his side. Then with a quick motion, he leaped forward landing between Imhotep and his priests. Kageyama looked over with a smile. All the mummified priests leaped forward starting to attack Hinata. Imhotep charged towards Yamaguchi who had the book.

"Read the book, Yamaguchi! Read it, it's the only way to kill him!" Kageyama shouted.

"Reading it," Yamaguchi replied. "Wait, I need the key!"

"Then read the cover!'

"Right, the cover."

Hinata swung his sword cutting the mummies in half. He then turned to cut one of the chains, breaking Kageyama's arm free. Hinata turned to cut down another mummy then back to Kageyama's chains. Once Kageyama was free, he jumped off the altar, kicking a mummy away from him. He looked over at his brother who was avoiding incoming attacks from Imhotep.

Kageyama was pulled by Hinata, they both leaned against the wall. They both looked at each other. Their eyes looking with each other. In an instant, their hands laced together. The mummies were swarming towards them, Hinata had only one sword to defend them. He's out of bullets, dynamite, and knives. That didn't stop him from tightening his grip on Kageyama.

"You," Hinata breathed. "Were never just a contract. Not anymore."

Kageyama blinked, "And you . . . are the orange-haired idiot who has my heart."

" _RASHEEM AAAAA ANUBIS_!" Yamaguchi shouted.

Everything stilled until the large statue came to life. Hinata threw his hands in the out of pure exhaustion. Hinata and Kageyama have split apart once more. Kageyama was pulled away from Hinata by the mummified body of Ahmose. Hinata had to fight off more mummy priests. Imhotep laughed as the Anubis statue went after Hinata. Though he didn't notice Yamaguchi snatching the key from him.

"Finish the inscription, Yamaguchi!" Kageyama yelled. "Then you can control him!"

Kageyama jumped away Ahmose, trying to dodge the knife. Hinata tried to run towards him but he was stopped by the mummy priests. Ahmose grabbed at KAgeyama's throat pressing them against the wall. He grabbed at Ahmose's wrist trying to keep the knife away from him.

"I don't know what this says, Kages," Yamaguchi said, not noticing Kageyama's life or death fight.

"Well, what does it look like?!" Kageyama choked out.

Hinata was becoming overwhelmed by the statue and mummy priests. He slashed and kicked but was distracted by Kageyama. Hinata needed to get over there!

"It's an Ankh with two little squiggly lines above it and a bird . . . oh, a stork!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Kageyama gagged, "Ahmenophus!"

"I can't believe I forget that," Yamaguchi muttered.

"Say the word!" Hinata shouted.

"Right," Yamaguchi gasped. " _Hootash im Ahmenophus_!"

The statue of Anubis froze in place. Hinata watched in awe and concern but the Anubis statue slowly swayed side to side before falling directly towards Kageyama and Ahmose. Kageyama pushed Ahmose off of him underneath the direction of the falling statue but was too weak to move away. Hinata rushed over, grabbing Kageyama's arms and dragged him away. They both watched Ahmose become dust by the statue.

Imhotep let out a scream of pain and anger. He turned towards Hinata and Kageyama, ready to kill them both. Hinata pushed Kageyama out of the way as Imhotep marched towards them. Hinata raised his sword to slice Imhotep. Only to find him impossible to injure. Hinata raised his eyebrow, not enjoying that but he needs to protect Kageyama.

Yamaguchi rushed over to his foster brother. He passed Kageyama the key, who quickly unlocked the Book of life. He flipped through the pages to find what he needed. Behind him, he could hear Hinata fighting with everything he got. Once he saw what he needed, Kageyama turned around to glare at Imhotep.

 _"KADEESH MAL_! _KADEESH MAL_! _PARED OOS_! _PARED OOS_!" Kageyama shouted.

Imhotep stopped attacking Hinata and looked at Kageyama, wide eye and sheer fear. Hinata stood up behind him and stabbed the sword through Imhotep's chest. Imhotep gasped as he stumbled backward. Hinata wasted no time as he grabbed Kageyama in a bridal style and they all ran out. The chamber around them shook, threatening to collapse on itself. 

All three of them made it out on time before the chamber collapsed, taking all who was left inside. They all watched in shock, not knowing what to do. Hinata set Kageyama on the sandy ground, keeping an arm wrapped around Kageyama's waist. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something but a hand on his shoulder made him scream and jump away. They all turned to see Tsukishima looking at his with an amused smile.

"You guys survived," Tsukishima said.

"And you sound disappointed," Hinata said.

"Never know," Tsukishima sighed. "I guess this is the part where I thank you three."

They all waited for him to say something but he never did.

"But I'm never going to say it, so be accept my offer of these camels to take you back to Cairo," Tsukishima said.

"I think that's better than a thank you," Yamaguchi said, taking ahold one of the camels. 

Hinata and Kageyama both looked at each other, sharing one more smile.

"Ready?" Hinata asked him.

Kageyama nodded.

**Cairo, Egypt 1928 A.D.**

Kageyama mumbled to himself as he put the library books away. The ladder leaned against the bookshelf, and it looked to be as if the books were in the right section. One by one, the books went in their correct place. He stopped for a moment to think about Ukai and what they told him. It's been two years since Imhotep and Kageyama wasn't sure how he feels about Ukai's death. So he kept the library in tip-top shape for him. It was the only way he could handle his guilt.

A sigh left his mouth as he grabbed another book. He can't dwell right now, Ukai wouldn't want that for him. He looked at the book and an annoyed groan left his mouth. Thutmose once again in its wrong spot. Oh, how he wanted to curse the gods above. Why is it so hard for people to put the book in the right place. He turned around to see if he could put the book in its right place without falling like last time.

He reached out, the book only being inches away from the correct shelf. Then once again, the ladder moved away from the shelf standing straight up. Kageyama's eyes widened out of fear. _Not again_ , he thought. It took everything in him to stay calm. This isn't going to end up like last time. But it's like the gods like to laugh at Kageyama because it happened exactly like last time. His ladder spun around in place, then fell against the shelf in front of him. 

Well, one thing changed from last time.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Catch me," Kageyama said.

Hinata wanted to ask again but he watched as the boy fell off the ladder. He raced over and caught him. Together, they watched as the shelves slammed against each other dropping like dominos. Hinata pressed his lips together trying not to laugh.

Yamaguchi ran in with wide eyes, "This is oddly familiar."

"How many times does this happen to you?" Hinata asked Kageyama.

"Not often," Kageyama grumbled.

"Shall I hide again and scare you to death?" Yamaguchi giggled.

Kageyama groaned as they both laughed.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama with a soft smile. Kageyama looked back, finally taking note that he still in Hinata's arms. Though he didn't make a move to get away. He pressed his lips together wanting to think to do but Hinata beat him to it. He leaned down and kissed Kageyama. Yamaguchi made gross-out noises. Hinata pulled away pressing their foreheads together.

"So what did that kiss mean to you?" Hinata asked him.

"It was a great almost close to death kiss," Kageyama snorted.

"Rude!" 

Kageyama laughed, feeling happy and satisfied. Who knew he had to feel this way by raising a cursed mummy, almost had him killed and won him a boyfriend in the end? 


End file.
